Love Me, Hate Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me
by Kawaii Chibi Megami
Summary: Usagi Tsukino Peacecraft is having a little problem with her sister's crush, Hiiro Yui.
1. Chapter One: I Hate Hiiro Yui

AN: Teaser! Might become a ficlet. And if so, I'll debate about whether or not it will be long, or just a short, one-shot deal.  
  
**grins** Hope you like. And also hope this strikes all of you as an...er...different approach to Usagi/Hiiro pairings.  
  
Here it is...  
  
*********  
  
  
  
I sigh, glancing over at my sister, Relena Peacecraft. Currently, she is in the middle of another one of her speeches on 'pacifism.' Lord. Although I love her very much, sometimes...well, frankly, she gets on my nerves. However, I never say anything about it because we're not only siblings, but best friends, and best friends just don't do that to each other.  
  
Or at least, we don't. I think I would rather kill myself than do anything to even potentially hurt her.  
  
Losing interest even more in the events, or lack there of, I catch a look at a boy with mussy brown hair and dark, azure-blue eyes. I know who he is. My sister fell for him the second she met him. Too bad he doesn't feel the same way.  
  
On instinct, I glare--anyone who is cold to Relena is automatically off my Christmas list. The way my sister falls all over him is very silly and dishonorable, but even so, I don't like the way he treats her, either.  
  
Cold, emotionless...that is Hiiro Yui. Not once, in all the months that I have known him, have I seen him smile. He never does, and his extent of vocabulary is even more pathetic.  
  
I remember the time I ran into him in the hall. That day, I was late for class, and to get an ear-full from Mr. Hishitaka was not something I generally welcomed. Naturally, I was going pretty fast...and not especially careful of who got in my way.  
  
Turning a sharp corner, abruptly, I found myself captured in the embrace of two strong, masculine arms. What a startling surprise it was when I found the person who had caught me to be Hiiro Yui himself.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, although I was more embarassed than apologetic. And the fact that he had prolonged my tardiness further did not help matters.  
  
He grunted, face expressionless, and let his arms drop from around my waist.  
  
Okay, okay! That didn't really give a good example of how bad his speech really is, but I'm not finished yet!  
  
The following conversation went something like this:  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Me: Sooo, how are you?  
  
Hiiro: *grunt*  
  
Me: *agitated* Does that mean 'fine, I had a good day,' or 'bad, I've had an awful day'?  
  
Hiiro: None of your business.  
  
Me: Okay...at least we're getting somewhere.  
  
Hiiro: ...  
  
Me: Nevermind, I take that back.  
  
Hiiro: ...  
  
Me: Why are you so mean to Relena? She's really a nice person. Maybe you should give her a chance.  
  
Hiiro: ...  
  
Me: *glare* Won't you at least SAY something!?  
  
Hiiro: There's nothing to say.  
  
Me: Look, buddy, you'd better stop being so cold to my sister. She deserves better.  
  
Hiiro: ...  
  
Me: **yelling** In fact, I don't know why she even remotely likes you! You're the biggest jerk I have ever met in my entire life!  
  
Hiiro: ...  
  
Me: Argh! You are IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
After our little run-in, I turned on my heel and stalked angrily down the hallway, the fact that I was late for class forgotten.  
  
See? Now, does that strike you as poor social skill or what? If he can actually talk, and really does have an exstensive vocabulary, he sure doesn't show it. So what's the point of knowing words when you don't even use them?  
  
Anyway, enough about Mr. Yui.  
  
Oh! I'm sorry! I havn't introduced myself!  
  
My name is Usagi Tsukino Peacecraft. I am sister to Relena Peacecraft, attend Peacecraft Academy, and will turn sixteen in three days.  
  
And, you know what? I hate Hiiro Yui.  
  
*********  
  
Like it? Hate it? TELL ME!  
  
**grins** I might continue if enough positive reviews come along... 


	2. Chapter Two: Casting Calls

Author's Notes: Okay, I glanced back at the first chapter (after, erm, forgetting about it for three months). Blech...do any of you realize how POORLY that was written? I certainly feel embarassed. Of course, while writing it (about a billion years ago) I thought it was great! But I was, what? Eleven going on twelve? Now, re-reading it, I wonder how anybody could stand the HORRIFIC (Barney was scary, THAT was HORRIFIC) grammar, spelling, and overall flow of the first chapter. ANYways, I wrote this one a bit better (I hope). Happy reading, all. ^_^  
  
*********  
  
I want to scream. I doubt my day can get any worse. My science teacher fixes me with a fierce glare, her lips rapidly thinning with each passing second.  
  
"Miss Peacecraft,"--at this every eye averts me total attention. It's like this, having a Vice Foreign Minister for a sister and all. People constantly turn their heads, immediately thinking of Relena. Such is the burden of sharing a last name--"are you daydreaming or are you just particularly rebellious today?" the teacher queries.  
  
I sink a little into my seat. "My apologies, Mrs. Sayumi," I say timidly, sweetly polite as is necessary--everybody expects you to be polite when your sister is Vice Foreign Minister. "I promise to pay better attention." You know, I don't believe I've ever kept a promise to a teacher.  
  
Old habits die hard, I declare mentally, as the teacher reluctantly but eventually goes back to instructing the class, and my mind fades away, far, far away, to speculate the problems in my life...  
  
*********  
  
With a despairing sigh, I load my books and materials into my locker. School was over five minutes ago, but it feels like it's still going on. For me, anyway.  
  
After glancing at my watch, I suppress the urge to growl lowly. It seems I've been doing that a lot lately. Quickly shuffling to avoid the thronging masses of students that fill the hallway, I close my eyes. But as it stands, and as I shall discover in a hurry, that brief period is enough to have repercussions.  
  
Suddenly, something hits me, and my footing escapes me. I meet the floor, butt-first. Ouch. I can already reason I'm going to be quite, quite sore there tomorrow.  
  
"Hey!" My blue eyes dart to the form towering over me indifferently, and I feel a heavy weight drop like lead to my gut. I gasp, "You again!" A grunt answers. Then he offers a hand. Irritated, I bat it aside. "I don't need your help!" I'm a little miffed at the encounter. Hiiro has a way of sneaking up on me, however I won't admit it to him.  
  
I stand up, brushing myself off. It is a moment before I notice him still standing there, staring at me. For some unknown reason, those azure-blue eyes give me the chills.  
  
"What--what do you--well why are you still standing there!" I can't help but blurt, much to my displeasure having nothing more smooth to say.  
  
As if in retaliation, or perhaps he is equally miffed, he brushes past me. All I feel is the gentle breeze on my shoulder.  
  
Strange emotions--wild, irrational, spontaneous emotions, emotions I've never felt before--drive me to do things and say things I do not normally do or say. Even if I am the one to take the blame, for not being careful, I think I'll blame him. Because he doesn't talk, he doesn't care, and I'm in a bad mood! Somewhat exhilarated, I whirl around on my heel, determined to prove myself to this--this--this jerk! If I were Relena, I wouldn't waste my time GAZING at him, I'd take up perfectly good time THROWING THINGS AT HIM!  
  
"Listen, buster, I am NOT in the mood to play your games today! How DARE you walk away!"  
  
I grab his shoulder, not particularly knowing what I am doing, and in the rush of movement he is facing me, my wrist firmly, almost painfully, in his hand. "...."  
  
"Itai...let go," I demand none too happily, attempting to twist free. But seeing as how it is hurting me, I stop. Okay, now it's really getting uncomfortable! I want him to let go so badly! "Let go!" In a burst of courage, I wrench my arm, and then, as he obediently obliges me, scream. Again the floor fails to save my derriere from certain doom.  
  
This time, it's a pitiful whimper which escapes my lips. For a while, I just sit here, silently fuming. My chin is touching my chest. I refuse to look at him. I wish he'd walk away, or something. My day is all but soiled utterly. Remembering the time, I breathe deeply, bringing my watch to my face dispiritedly. It's ten past three--just when my play practice is beginning. Without me.  
  
But two hands hoist me up. I would be grateful, except I know who helped me.  
  
"You're late," I hear a velvet voice point out. I still don't look at him.  
  
"I know that much!" I snap. I regret snapping, but he deserves it. Wait a second... "How--how--how did you...?"  
  
Finally, I raise my head. The small--and by small I mean virtually microscopic--smile playing across his lips grows a little--well, a little smirkier, so to speak. "Better get going," he admonishes, and walks down the hallway. He weaves through the crowd, and soon he disappears. Only the chocolate-brown mop of hair is visible, bobbing over the heads, until that, too, is gone.  
  
"Oh! Someday I'll get him!" I tenderly rub my hip and head for the auditorium, where my Drama Club is having its casting call. I'm not sure for what play--maybe Romeo and Juliet?--but I want a fairly large part. Practically all hope of that is trampled, though. They've probably already assigned roles...  
  
Then I realize something...didn't Hiiro go in this direction? With a sinking feeling I conclude my suspicions. Well, at least I know Hiiro isn't in the Drama Club. Sighing relievedly, I reach and tidy my slightly disheveled hair, and smooth the wrinkles in my skirt.  
  
190 B--the auditorium. Or so the door indicates. I ascend the steps, nearing the light at the top. The top of the steps give way to a grand room, with ample space for three thousand people. Straight ahead, the stage is busy. People scurry about, some stage crew members carting racks of costumes, other auditioners reading over their scrips, hastily memorizing last-minute lines of the parts they hope to get.  
  
One person is shouting commands. The director, no doubt. The stage is so far away, I barely distinguish the person's features. When I do, I am not surprised. The director (more like slave driver) is none other than Minako Aino.  
  
She has an impeccable record. She's the best of the best. Every play in the past under her strict whip has been successful. I've heard that tickets are sold out a week in advance. I gulp.  
  
If I'm to be in her play, I have to be exceptionally good. I have to know my lines by heart. Good thing I memorized all of Shakespeare's more popular plays in my Sophmore year. But what if we do something like Cinderella, or Snow White?  
  
Reaching the stage, which is risen five feet from the floor, I search for a kind eye. I'm overly nervous. I spot my best friend, Ami Mizuno, preparing the Midieval sets. "Robert, could you lift that beam a bit higher? Great. That's perfect!" I see her smile warmly at the boy on the ladder. I survey everything idly. I have to admire her work. The stage looks so--so real!  
  
"Oi! Ami-chan!" I greet, waving from a distance.  
  
She looks up from reading her blue-prints for the sets and grins, teasing playfully, "Hi, Usagi-chan. Late as usual?"  
  
I am brought back to the memory of a smirking Hiiro and cross my arms. "No! Just some jerk held me up, that's all."  
  
"Oh?" She studies me, tentatively interested. "Who?" Kind, sweet Ami. Always willing to lend me an understanding ear. Some of the dark blotches marring my day fade.  
  
I reply, ridding my thoughts of Hiiro Yui, "Nobody, not really. Ami-chan, you're doing a fantastic job!" I change the subject to what I had come over to discuss.  
  
"Really? Arigato, Usagi-chan!" She hugs me. "I was so worried the curtains would constrast too severely against the starry backround. And then there was the balcony where Romeo--"  
  
"So we are doing Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
Jarred from her explanation, the black-haired, blue-eyed girl blinks. "Oh, yes. Usagi-chan, you didn't know that?" Right now Ami-chan's hair seems blue. When I was in fourth grade, I wished my hair was so black it could be considered blue.  
  
"Uh...no?" I admit sheepishly. "But I figured it'd be a Shakespearean play! Honest! And you know I know most of them word-for-word!" At this Ami giggles.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say, Usagi-chan. But now I really should get back to work. Thanks again for your support!" I can guess her mind is already devoted completely to her task, as her head bows back to the huge blue- prints, easily four feet in length and width.  
  
I suppose I should get in line for the audition. A girl stands center- stage, striking dramatic poses--after all, this is Drama Club, and what could be more dramatic than one of Shakespeare's plays?--and singing. Loudly. Off-tune.  
  
I watch as all my competition whisper excitedly, off to one side in a sort of group. Another one of my best friends, Molly Kanton, is practicing vocals and her lines by the deep scarlet curtains, which stretch to the ceiling, their luscious folds swaying at the touch of passing people.  
  
"Molly-chan, what's up?"  
  
"Oh hi, Usagi-chan!" Like Ami, her papers are forgotten while we chat amiably.  
  
"What part are you going for, Usagi-chan?" she questions after a while.  
  
"I...don't know. What part should I go out for?"  
  
"Oh, Usagi-chan, honestly! Juliet, of course! You're, like, the only person here who knows her lines perfectly! And you're a wonderful actress! I'm so jealous!" Molly exclaims in one breath, grinning. She elbows me in the ribs lightly. "So, how 'bout it?"  
  
"I--well, that is to say--Molly, I don't know. Are you sure?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
We both burst out laughing. Our peels of giggles subside, gradually, as a sweet, melodious voice--a voice that can be underlaid with steel and as unmerciful as a shark when provoked--over the magnifying power of a microphone says, "All auditioners please join your respective groups. Possible Romeos to my right, possible Juliets to my left, and the shorter, but still just as important, roles near the back. Stage crew, none of you are first-timers, so you know what to do. And remember, minna-chan, there are no such things as small parts, only small actors!" Minako's beaming face shows above the microphone. "Now, let's begin, shall we?"  
  
Everyone nods mutely (save the stage crew and the people who have worked alongside Minako Aino in previous plays, who return her smile), stunned at the bubbly girl's enthusiasm.  
  
"Okay, then!" Still grinning widely, the blonde slaps her hands together, rubbing them vigorously. "Who wants to go first?" There is the gleam of partial insanity in her cornflower-blue eyes. I see it even from fifteen feet away. There is the embarassed shuffling of feet on the wooden floor of the stage, and a few people cough. Some even appear about ready to step forward, but none take the initiative.  
  
"...Alright, people," Minako begins, frowning, "we'll never get this play done at this rate. I want good strong actors and actresses in my play. I don't want mice. Now, let's see..."  
  
Her eyes sweep the expanse of hushed people, and pause. Whilst I try to view the person she is looking at, she says, smiling, "Ah! Hiiro, come here."  
  
My heart freezes. I observe the crowd part to allow a lean form passage. He walks briskly forward to where Minako is.  
  
"Well, Hiiro! I think you'd make a perfect Romeo! Hmm..."  
  
Murmers of, "Wow, he does look like a Romeo, doesn't he?" and "Ohhh, he's so fine!" buzz up in a frenzy. Girls are pointing, and guys are scowling, grudgingly agreeing to Hiiro's resemblance to a good Romeo. Minako's skillful hands make fast work of his attire. One of the costume coordinators, Yayume Sao, brings out three old-fashioned white shirts that were common to folk in Shakespeare's time. She orders that he slip one on, and I grimace when more girls swoon.  
  
Even Molly swoons beside me. All I want to do is die. Hiiro is in Drama Club! I still can't get over the shock. Another part of me loathes him to the very core for ruining everything.  
  
Now Hiiro is handed a script. Aha! A thought occurs to me..  
  
I feel hopeful and, dare I say it, boastful. He probably doesn't know any of the lines for Romeo's part! And if he does, he isn't be capable of acting! He's so cold and distant and aloof, how can he act at all? I secretly grin.  
  
But my heart plummets to my feet as he hands the script right back to the person, shaking his head. Hiiro drops to one knee in front of Minako, taking her hand within his own. His eyes soften, and the frown-lines on his face relax, becoming less noticable. I realize his entire demeanor is warmer.  
  
And he recites, perfectly, exactly as that vague figure in every girl's dream has recited them before, the words Romeo spoke to Juliet, "What light through yonder window breaks..." I turn from the sight, blocking the sound. He knows the lines, he can act...it's not fair! It isn't, it isn't, it isn't!  
  
He finishes. Minako nods, smiling. "Well, ladies, I think we've just found our Romeo. And you can get up now, Hiiro, you're making me blush." Indeed, her cheeks were stained pink.  
  
I grip the curtains, pleading to some higher being, while Minako gives Hiiro a few directions on how to stand. "Face the crowd, now. Expression, expression! And speak loudly!" She snaps her fingers, motioning for Yayume. "Bring me that cape." In a moment she has it pinned expertly to his uniform. "There!" I can tell she's pleased, but her eyebrows knit together. "No, no...this position just seems...wrong. Hmm. Aha! Usagi!"  
  
Jumping back in startlement, I feel the butterflies spring to life in my chest, fluttering, fluttering...fluttering...  
  
"Y--yes?" A sudden sense of foreboding steals my heart.  
  
She grins, and I wonder how anyone can possibly smile so wide. I also wonder how she knows my name. "Come here, please." I think I'm taking slow steps, prolonging whatever bad thing is most certainly going to happen, but too quickly am I beside her. "What is it you--"  
  
"Now Usagi," she interrupts, "I want you to cling to Hiiro. Hiiro, you wrap your arms around her waist. And look...happy. No, better yet, look sexy."  
  
"Me?" I ask.  
  
"Me?" Hiiro asks behind me.  
  
"Both of you."  
  
I go sick inside. I can't just stand here, I reason with myself. But she wants me to get publicly, or at least appear publicly, intimate with Hiiro Yui! It's absurd!  
  
But two masculine arms ambrace me without my consent. It dawns on me that I can scarcely breathe, as he draws nearer. His hot breath tickles my cheek. My heart is beating something fierce. Slowly I am turned around to face him. The stage lights are burning hot against my neck. My palms are moist. He is coming closer...  
  
Then he whispers surreptitiously near my ear, "Lean into me."  
  
All I can do is obey, mechanically. My fuzzy mind focuses enough to realize I am actually holding Hiiro Yui, and vice versa, for the whole Drama Club to witness. I...I don't know what to feel.  
  
"Okay! Perfect!" Minako shouts after an eternity. "We have the two leading roles for the play. Who wants to go next?"  
  
I think I'm going to faint... 


	3. Chapter Three: Sisterhood Dilemma

Author's Notes: Well, I'm glad all of you enjoyed the last chapter. I sincerely apologize, but I just barely had the time to write this chapter. School is so difficult to bear. I must have at least an hour of homework every night. That, and I procrastinate. -_-;; I'm also in the middle of applying for a (magnet) high school. I'm going to try to major in writing (Hehe, maybe one of you can tell me if I've got what it takes) and visual arts there, in which case I need TWO portfolios. Hey, assembling just one portfolio isn't easy, let me tell you. Can't you sympathize?  
  
As for some things a few reviewers mentioned...  
  
Angelight -- Lol! Yes, yes, quite true--there ARE too many Sailor Moon fics about romantic plays, particularly 'Cinderella' and 'Snow White' and Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet.' But I'm fairly sure my story isn't going to center around the play--there will be other obstacles for our dear Usagi and Hiiro to face. And what to think about Hiiro playing Romeo? Well, I'm not completely sure myself. I suppose that makes me a terrible author, but I do have some possibilities in mind for why Hiiro would even consider Drama Club and acting.  
  
obsessed -- Yes, it is said that if one uses any Japanese names they must use ALL the respective Japanese names--it makes it easier on the reader. But since I am the author and it is of my preference, I made Molly (Naru) keep her dubbed name. Also, Peacecraft Academy is in Europe, right? It would be different if Peacecraft Academy was in Japan, or even America-- then the location would make what version of the names to use more clear. Furthermore, I couldn't recall Molly's Japanese name at the time of that chapter's creation. I'm sorry if I confused you, or made the chapter less enjoyable for you because of the names.  
  
Serena Yuy -- I WOULD e-mail you, but I don't have my own e-mail address. :'( Also, my mom rarely lets me use hers. I'm terribly sorry. Perhaps if someday I DO get my own e-mail address, I can e-mail you.  
  
Ice Blue Eyes (I'm sorry, but there's no way I can figure out how to make all those symbols. Pretty name, by the way. ^^)-- ...Wow. That long, huh? And you actually counted?? Well, I'm certainly glad you liked the last chapter. ^_^  
  
EVERYONE ELSE WHO TOOK TIME OUT OF THEIR PROBABLY BUSY SCHEDULES TO WRITE ME A REVIEW -- THANK YOU VERY MUCH. ^^  
  
*********  
  
I close my locker door, my face burning with dread. There is only one person left to tell, or perhaps she already knows? I almost hope so--I don't want to make matters worse. When the fourth-period bell rings, I sigh relievedly. The next class I have we don't share. Good. But sooner or later Relena will find out about it and--  
  
I jump a foot at the sudden hand on my shoulder. My heart hammers like a mallet in my chest, relentless, unmerciful. I wish I hadn't gotten that stupid part. I'd give anything to take it back now...  
  
"Ah, Usa-chan, there you are!" a terrifyingly familiar voice exclaimes, then asks, "Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
I turn to take in the slightly reproachful curled lip and glimmering eyes of my sister. "No--I mean, yes, but I can explai--"  
  
Relena cuts me off calmly. "It's alright." She smiles, winking. "I promise not to tell." She puts an arm around me. "How's my darling little sister doing? I hear you had try-outs for the school play." I can tell Relena feels my odd reaction to her words--I'm probably as rigid as ice.  
  
What can I do? I ask myself. If I avoid the subject she'll know right away something's the matter. I'll just deal with the situation in the best manner possible...tell the truth. Our parents, although I never knew them, instilled the principle of honesty in my older brother. I know Relena is honest to a fault, and has more "principles" than the Pope. As their sister, I owe it to them to at least not be a coward.  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I got the lead role. Juliet."  
  
"Usagi nee-chan, that is so wonderful!" Relena hugs me fiercely. She is proud of me. Gee, why is the Lord so cruel? Is there any appealing way for any loving younger sister to tell her older sister that she and the older sister's crush (more like object of total and complete infatuation) are playing the leading roles in Romeo and Juliet together? The answer is simple: no.  
  
"Ehh...yeah, about that. Thanks for your support." I flash her a smile I know doesn't reach my eyes. "But I have something to tell you..."  
  
*********  
  
"Wow....wow..." Aneta White sat gripping the weekly school newspaper, the Peacecraft Listings, in astonished paralysis. Yvette Rhoden was sitting opposite her at the kitchen table munching toast when she pried her eyes off of her studies and acknowledged her roommate.  
  
"What is it?" she demanded, annoyed because of the early hour and her lack of sleep, yet her curiousity stirred by Aneta's reaction to a frivolous newspaper article, a Peacecraft Listing's article, no less!  
  
"...Wow..." was all Aneta kept muttering. Yvette suspected for a moment that she hadn't heard her, but then Aneta said suddenly, "You know Usagi Tsukino Peacecraft?" At Yvette's nod she continued, reading the article aloud:  
  
"Last Tuesday, Usagi Tsukino Peacecraft, sister to Vice Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft, was cast as Juliet in the annual Peacecraft Academy play which is performed, produced, and directed by the students here at Peacecraft Academy. Hiiro Yui, a hard-working honor student who has been offered dozens of scholarships to various high-ranking colleges, was cast as Romeo. Minako Aino, the director for two years running, is as pumped as ever and promises this year's play will be the best yet. When questioned on her choices for the leading roles, Miss Aino replied, 'I have full confidence in both Usagi and Hiiro.'" Aneta folded the newspaper, setting it down silently on the table. "Well? Doesn't that come as a shock to you?"  
  
"Yes," Carlie admitted slowly, then added, "I guess."  
  
"You guess? You guess? Honestly, you are impossible!"  
  
*********  
  
"Impossible...how could Usa-chan do this to me?" Relena Peacecraft asked herself brokenly. It had come as a shock for her. Initially, she hadn't believed it, then she had believed it and felt hurt, and finally reverted back to not believing it. Now she felt a twinge of jealousy, down there in your gut where most of those unpleasant emotions settle rather, well, unsettlingly.  
  
Usagi had gently relayed the information and details of the play and watched expectantly as Relena listened quietly, sadly. She hadn't said anything to take away Usagi's blatant guilt. She hadn't responded with false optimism that all would be okay. Usagi had not wanted to hurt her--in fact, Relena was accustomed to Usagi seeking her approval and love, even though she gave these things freely to her. But the raw ache, the sense of betrayal, was overwhelming.  
  
She tried to swallow but could not. Her mouth and lips were parched. She had the incongruous thought that this is what it must be like to experience severe thirst.  
  
She sat down heavily on one of the many benches scattering the school's vast grounds. After walking for the past half hour, her legs were requesting rest. She was vaguely aware of the birds chirping blissfully and the warm spring sunshine--they were all so distant to her. Usagi was so distant to her. It was almost as if she were outside herself, watching a lone young woman named Relena Peacecraft struggle with the situation and the resulting emotions.  
  
But soon she discovered she was restless. She needed something to do. Somewhere to go. Someone to talk to. No one was around, except couples holding hands and students studying. She stood and let her feet lead her. The next thing she realized, she was in the girls' locker-rooms. From the adjacent gym and indoor swimming pool filtered cheers and grunts, squeaky footsteps and splashing noises. The smell of sweat and deodorant was in the air.  
  
A girl was chattering away with another girl on a bench near the back of the locker-rooms. Relena couldn't help but eavesdrop. After all, they were within hearing range.  
  
"...talking to her.....he was cheating on me....going to get revenge..." Relena could only catch a scarcity of sentences. She could verify which girl was talking: a short, angry-faced blonde. It was obvious she had been cheated on by her boyfriend. Relena had seen dozens of similiar cases. Funny...how you never appreciate things until you lose them, or you never fully understand what others are going through until you experience it yourself.  
  
Minutes after the girls had packed up and left, Relena sat in the locker- rooms. Those girls had given her an idea. She was confused, lost, and, most of all, easily tempted. It can perhaps later be claimed that all these things were not her fault. It can be claimed that she was vulnerable at the time...but there can be no denying that what she was about to do was very, very wrong...  
  
*********  
  
At two o'clock, as I am smiling at a rerun of The Golden Girls, the front doorbell peals--Ami installed our own doorbell last year with Relena's permission.  
  
My sigh is both relieved and vexed. Relena inevitably noticed my absence in classes and is here to check on me, but I have been meaning to speak with her ever since this afternoon in the hallway. I want to clear my conscience and swear nothing has happened or will happen between myself and Hiiro.  
  
The faint nausea I experienced earlier is coming back as my fingertips brush the cool doorknob. Tingles run up and down my spine. I have a feeling...  
  
The door swings open to reveal a slim man of medium height and mascular build. He has spiky chocolate hair that tops perpetually furrowed eyebrows and a thin, unsmiling face. I have to say Hiiro's eyes are the killer. Looking into them makes me feel as though I'm jumping head-first into waves of startling prussian-blue.  
  
He can see the question in my eyes. His answer is as simple and ambiguous as they come: "We need to talk."  
  
Wordlessly I invite him in. I don't even gesture for him to come in. I really don't know how you invite someone in wordlessly and without a gesture, but he knew we couldn't stand there all day, and I was at a loss for a good reaction. Later I will regret not writing him off for intruding and promptly slamming the door in his face.  
  
After closing the door I turn around to find him staring at me. Hiiro is unusually...oh, what's the word? Friendly-looking? He doesn't have his quiet rigidness today. But I have to look at something--the radio, the wall, my goldfish, anything--other than Hiiro. When I look at him, Relena's face flashes in my mind.  
  
Be careful where you tread, one part of me screams. He is nothing harmful, the other part reassures. Finally I compromise between both voices with a skeptical query: "You wanted to talk with me?"  
  
"You were absent for the last two hours of school today." Is it my imagination, or is there a note of reproach in his voice? Even so, I don't detect any additional mannerism which suggests hostility. I dread explaining why I skipped all of my classes. Something in me dissuades me from lieing to Hiiro.  
  
"I couldn't bear to go," I say. At least my honesty is somewhat satisfying to my conscience. I think I'm beginning to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Is it really my fault I was cast as Juliet? If so, isn't Hiiro equally in the wrong? I mean, he knows Relena's into him. But I have to wonder...why am I still sulking? It's because I know I can't expect Hiiro to return Relena's feelings. He might even have a girlfriend already.  
  
I gulp down thick, tension-filled air. My lungs refuse to release my breath and I know my voice is caught.  
  
Hiiro is silent for a long time, studying me, before inquiring unexpectedly, "Do you need help going over your lines for the play?"  
  
Need help going over lines? What precisely is he getting at? But Hiiro answers yet another unspoken question easily enough. He pulls a pamphlet-- white, flimsy, very obviously the play--out of his schoolbag.  
  
I want to tell him that I already know all the lines, that I studied them in my Sophmore year of high school and I don't need his help. Besides, I don't want to be around him! But I don't say anything, much to my dismay.  
  
Vaguely I notice that Hiiro is looking at some unknown object. I glance sideways and see the dining room table, atop which sit three framed photographs. In one photo, two blonde teenagers--Relena and I--are smiling into the camera. The two of us look so happy. What is Hiiro thinking?  
  
"I never got your answer," he says.  
  
Perhaps I do need brushing up on my lines. My palms are moist. My bottom lip trembles as I debate whether or not let him stay. Relena will be so hurt if she ever...No, she won't find out. I vow to never again cause my sister pain.  
  
"Have a seat. I'll...make some coffee."  
  
I just hope I'm doing the right thing.  
  
*********  
  
Author's Notes: Err...uhh...I tried to make this chapter good. I switched from third person (Relena, Carly and Yvette) to first person (Usagi) because I wanted everyone to have a different insight to Usagi's thoughts and emotions. Heh.  
  
By the way...TYPOS SHOULD DIE. If there are any here, please be aware that I know how to spell everything I use. Sometimes I have brain farts and actually do spell words wrong, but that only happens once in a blue moon! ^^; 


End file.
